Saying Goodbye is Hard, but Walking Away is Harder
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Ichigo loves her grandmother dearly. However, one night her grandmother passes away in the night and in her sleep… Who's gonna be there for her now?


**Saying Goodbye is Hard, but Walking Away is Harder**

**Summary: Ichigo loves her grandmother dearly. However, one night her grandmother passes away in the night and in her sleep… Who's gonna be there for her now?**

**~xXx~**

"Here's some cookies my little Strawberry."

A young redheaded girl maybe 5 years old sat at a table, her hair in pintails. Her brown eyes were bright and full of innocence. "Thank you Grandmamma!"

She dig into the yummy chocolate chip cookies. "You're welcome, my little Strawberry."

The little girl giggled softly, staring at her grandmother with happy large eyes. Her grandmother smiled at her, and this was a nice memory for them both.

~xXx~

"You can't tell anyone."

Momomiya Ichigo, Mew Ichigo. She couldn't believe that she was a mew. It had been a long time since she had last seen her grandmamma.

She stood before Shirogane Ryou. "I won't, gosh Shirogane! Do you think that I'd tell everyone? Why would I do that and cause so much trouble?" Ichigo placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know, but you can't tell anyone."

"I won't!"

"Good."

~xXx~

"Why good evening my Strawberry! How you've grown, so beautiful." Ichigo stood before her grandmother and smiled slightly. She waved at the old woman who had the same warm brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo was sad because she had broken up with Aoyama Masaya because she found out she was in love with someone else….Kisshu. "I'm fine, Grandmamma."

"You cannot fool me, _magomusume_." Her grandmother replied, eyeing her granddaughter. "What is the problem? I can tell when there is one. I am not a crazy bat like everyone puts me out to be like!"

The mew shifted as she took a sit next to her elderly grandmother and looked away, she couldn't look at her. What was she suppose to say? "It's about my boyfriend….Masaya,"

"What has he done _magomusume_?" Her grandmother blinked, looking very worried for Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked back her tears as her grandmother took her into her arms, and the mew broke. "I-I thought I loved him Grandmamma… I really did! But then… I fell in love w-with another boy! I-I told Masaya but the boy I love n-now i-is **gone**!"

She buried her face into the older woman's chest and cried. Her grandmother held her close, and allowed the shaking girl to let it all out. She would have gone to her mother but her mother would have said that she couldn't not love Masaya. Sakura wouldn't understand and neither would Shintaro. Ichigo had to go to her grandmother Mayu. Ichigo sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Mayu made calming noises in the back of her throat like you would do with a young child.

Finally, Mayu spoke, "Ichigo. You must follow your heart. Maybe the boy who got away _got away_. How did that song go? By Katy what's her face?" Mayu blinked before shaking the thought away. "Anyway, there will be much more love in your life my strawberry. You just must keep a smile on your face and keep fighting. Can you do that for me, Strawberry?"

Ichigo nodded. "I-I'll try…"

"Good," Mayu nodded. "Now, would you like to help an old woman up and we can make some cookies? Sound good?"

The redhead helped her grandmother up and smiled. "I'd love to grandmamma."

~xXx~

"Ooh do you see the new guy Ichigo? He's a total _hot-ie_!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Ichigo had just gotten to school (on time I might add) and was attacked by her friends Miwa and Moe. "We have a new guy?" Ichigo asked as she began to switch her shoes for classes. "When did this happen?"

Miwa grinned, "Well, I was walking into the office to drop off something because I missed school yesterday when this hotie walks in! I wondered why he was here but I guess him and his two other brothers had just moved here! Isn't it great?!"

Ichigo winced. "Miwa, do you even hear yourself? Did you _talk _to him?"

Her friends looked between each other. "Um no… but why are you acting weird? You've been acting like this since you and Aoyama broke up. What's up?" Miwa said.

Moe nodded, "Miwa's right! What's going on?"

The redhead looked between her two best friends (besides the mew mews of course!). Could she tell them about Kisshu? Could she look to them for help on her broken her heart? She hadn't even told the Mews! The only person who knew was Mayu.

"Guys, I'm fine!" Ichigo reassured them, "I'm just… I'm not ready to go after another guy."

Miwa sighed as she shook her head, "You haven't _SEEN _this guy! He's very hot! He's even hotter than Aoyama!"

"And _that's _saying something!" Moe added.

Still, Ichigo had this nagging feeling… this was going against Kisshu somehow, wasn't it? "Fine, I'll see him. But I don't want to go after another guy!"

~xXx~

It was during study period when Ichigo met the new guy. She had her head buried in her book. _Divergent _it was. She hadn't even noticed when the guy sat in front of her. She didn't till he spoke up. "Um… hi?"

Ichigo jumped before looking up from her book and then felt her cheeks grow red before the paled. The boy had shaggy green hair that was lightish in the light and covered his human-ish ears. His skin was pale and he wore the uniform everyone else had to wear but he made it look sexy. But that wasn't what caught her the most. It was his eyes.

They were Kisshu gold.

"Hello?" the boy repeated.

She blinked before blushing brightly, looking down, "W-whoops nya! Sorry uh, hi nya!" she blushed.

The boy laughed but smiled, and his laugh caused her to lose her breath and then his _smile_…. Did she just get butterflies? "Did you just 'nya'?"

Ichigo felt her blush darken. "Haha yeah sorry…whoops."

He shrugged. "Whatever works I guess."

"So um…you're new?" Ichigo asked, looking at the new boy with question.

He nodded, "Yup. I'm—"

"You look like someone I use to know. His name was Kisshu…" Ichigo rambled before he could say his name. If it wasn't Kish then she would be heartbroken. "But um he left a long time ago but promised me he'd be back…."

The boy stared at her for a long time. "Do you love this guy, Kisshu?"

She blushed but nodded, "Um…yes. Yes I do."

He smiled, "Well….I've missed you too Ichigo."

~xXx~

She was over the moon. She skipped down to her grandmother's house with a bright smile on her face. _Kisshu's back! HE'S BACK! Nya! We can finally be together! But wait…what's Shirogane gonna say? What are the mew mews gonna say? Oh well! I'm happy and there isn't ANYTHING they can do to keep me away from Kisshu-kun nya! _Ichigo thought.

She came to her grandmother's house only to find cars in the driveway. She was confused before she seen an ambulance in the way. Fear took over the cat as she raced forward, seeing a body was being wheeled out of the house. _NO! GRANDMAMMA! _She thought as she felt the tickle of pain rushing towards her, and her pendant getting hot.

Ichigo ignored the urge to transform into her mew get up and save her grandmother. She raced forward and some man stopped her in blue. "LET GO OF ME! I HAVE TO GET TO MY GRANDMOTHER!" Ichigo shouted at him. "LET GO _NOW_!"

"I'm sorry Miss but I can't," The man said.

She thrashed around as she tried to break lose. She screamed when she seen her grandmother's fallen pale hand fall lifeless on the stretcher. "GRANDMAMMA!" the girl screamed.

Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks as she tried to pull away but now she couldn't, and she fell limp against the man holding her as she cried.

She could not get the image out of her mind. Her grandmother was dead. NO! She was sick! She just needed help…lots of help.

Ichigo was brought to the hospital since she seemed to be the only one who was around and was related to the old woman.

~xXx~

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Momomiya has passed away."

Ichigo and her parents had been at the hospital for hours sitting and waiting. Her parents had showed up an hour after Ichigo had been brought there. She had stopped crying at till that point. Then, they started again as she covered her eyes. _Dead_. She's gone.

Her parents had been shocked since Ms. Momomiya had been Shintaro's mom. She had been one hell of a fighter and everyone loved Mayu very much.

~xXx~

Ichigo missed 2 days of school before Kisshu showed up at her house with her homework. He knocked well Sakura answered the door. Everyone was grieving for the late Momomiya Mayu but Ichigo was taking it the hardest.

Sakura was surprised by Kisshu showing up.

"Um hey… I'm Kisshu from Ichigo's school, I'm a friend." Kisshu said awkwardly. "I noticed Ichigo wasn't at school so I brought her home her homework. If that makes any sense."

"How kind of you," Sakura said before stepping aside. "Come on in. Ichigo's upstairs if you'd like to go see her. But I should warn you…she's having a hard time."

Kish nodded once before he headed upstairs. "Thanks!" He called down to Sakura and went to Ichigo's room. He knocked once on the door. "Hey Ichigo, are you in there? It's me Kish! You missed our study date at my place yesterday so…I came here to make sure you were okay!"

"_Go away!" _

He jumped when he heard a sad broken voice came through the door and he guessed it was Ichigo's. "Ichigo, is something wrong?"

"_**I SAID GO AWAY!" **_Ichigo shouted through the door before she broke down crying and Kisshu heard it all.

Kisshu however opened the door and found Ichigo laying in her bed facing the wall. She looked sad and Kisshu wondered what had happened. "Um Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Ichigo snapped as she didn't turn to face him. "Oh I don't know….my grandmother died?!"

Kish felt sorry for her and made his way over and before she could say go away again, he pulled her into his arms and held. "Shh, I'll always be here for you…"

Ichigo shook her head. "No you won't! She said the same thing and now she's dead!" She sobbed.

Kisshu shook his head, "Ichigo, think of it this way. She's always going to be in your heart but she's watching over you now. She's still here in a way but just… you can't see her."

"How would you know—"

"My mother and father died when I was 4," Kisshu whispered quietly. "But they're still watching over me and for that I'm thankful. But I know the pain of it, and I'll always be there for to protect you. Dead or alive."

"Thank you…" Ichigo mumbled holding onto him before falling asleep with her head on his chest and he followed her into sleep. But not before kissing her forehead and telling her yet again that he loved her.

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU NYA~! **


End file.
